


Such a good boy

by orphan_account



Series: Comic and Red are a mess [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Good Lord, M/M, Teasing, and comic needs to be more drunk for this, bottom red, gosh im embarrassed at those tags oof, red is a horny drunk, red is a nasty bratty slut and so am i, red is also a childish drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Gyftmas, so of course Sans isn't going to stay sober - either of them.Red is a horny, handsy drunk who enjoys teasing Comic. Comic isn't having it this time, he wants to hear Red scream his name for a change.





	Such a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> sry for any mistakes, im sleep deprived and wrote this while i was also drunk and horny
> 
> few notes tho:  
> \- comic n Red are both bisexual  
> \- and are more than happy to have a threesome or let the other fuck a woman, but they each get super jealous if another man shows interest  
> \- Red ain’t being sleazy that’s just how their relationship works in my world lol and comic wasnt complaining
> 
> ngl im a little ashamed bc this is the nastiest thing ive ever written and the tags are mebarrassing lol and the summary sucks but idk what to write for it, its currently 4:40am n im abt to pass out
> 
> this is part of the same series as "Red, listen to me okay?" which was basically the first one in this series which is what Red's last episode is referring to, feel free to go and read that first if you want, though you dont really need to for this one. this one is just self indulgent and gratuitous for my horny ass.
> 
> red is a nasty bratty slut and i love him
> 
> pls enjoy

“ **baaaaaaabe~”** Red whined, and Comic found his lap full of his messy, and very drunk soul mate.

 

Technically Red shouldn’t be drinking this much. Everyone had been keeping an eye on him and his self destructive habits after his last episode two months prior, but it was Gyftmas and they were at Undyne’s party with everyone, so Comic and Edge figured it would be okay so long as one of them stayed sober enough to watch him. Which was Edge, since it was a holiday and there was absolutely no way Comic was going to stay sober.

 

“hey, you.” Comic gave a lopsided grin, taking a sip from his bottle.

 

“ **heh, guess what.”** Red was giggling excitedly.

 

“hmm, what?”

 

“ **yer name is sans.”**

 

“...yeah?” Comic chuckled, confused but intrigued as to where his mate was going with this.

 

“ **an’ yer nickname is comic, right?”**

 

“yeeeaaaahhhhhhh?” Red was practically about to burst from trying to hold back his laughter. It made Comic’s soul warm.

 

“ **c-comic….s-s-sans!”** Red failed to deliver the line how he intended, losing his self control and clinging to Comic, howling with intoxicated laughter, red tears slipping from the corners of his eye sockets.

 

“you’re a mess.” Comic, grinned brightly, snickering and holding Red against him happily.

 

“ **das rude. i look good, li’ always.”** Red slurred and huffed, his laughter calming down, childishly draping a small pile of tinsel over Comic’s skull and shoulders. Comic raised a brow bone, looking over the other.

 

“hun, an hour ago you wanted to strip for everyone, so we put you in time out, then you stole my jacket...while i was wearing it, and put it on yourself...over your own” He chuckled at Red’s attempt at a pout, poking at the fluff of his jacket messily pulled over Red’s.

 

“ **coms, bro said i can’t ‘ave another drink… can i get one pleeeeaaaase?”** He practically begged, pulling on Comic’s shirt. Comic hummed thoughtfully, glancing at Edge who was watching his brother like a hawk, then looked over Red.

 

“huh, i dunno, babe. you’re already pretty trashed, an’ you should slow down a little.” His tone was serious and teasing simultaneously. He shrugged playfully, smiling and giving Edge a quick nod, still just sober enough to feel alright with the decision, he figured one more drink for now wouldn’t hurt him seeing how much fun he was having. He just wanted to tease Red first.

 

What he didn’t expect though, was for Red to look up at him with wide eye sockets and turn on the crocodile tears. It was a really good act, Comic almost believed it for a second. He felt awkward as people stared, thinking he upset his soul mater, but he decided to play along, putting a frown on and trying to look serious.

 

“aw dang it, red, don’t cry. you’re ‘sposed to be lookin’ after yourself.” He felt his cheek bones heat up as Red took it to the next level, his nasal bone scrunching up and fake hiccuping, his face flushed light red.

 

“ **b-but, i’m go-od, swee’eart please...”**

 

 _Oh stars, he’s so fucking cute…_ Comic thought to himself, caving in and pulling Red towards him by the hoodie strings, kissing away the fake tears. He let out a small surprised noise when Red suddenly shoved him back against the couch, and tugged at the tinsel around his neck vertebrae to pull his head up. Red knelt up, straddling his lap, and leant down to lick Comic’s teeth, kissing him messily as he immediately opened his mouth. Red whined softly, the sound muffled by the noise of the party around them, and Comic blushed, enjoying himself for a second before gently pulling Red off him, his soul pounding in his rib cage.

 

“red, sweet, not here. there are children...” He panted softly, holding Red at arms length by the shoulders and smiled lazily. Pointing at his own brother across the room when Red looked confused.

 

“ **oh.”** He giggled immaturely, and looked back at Comic with his best serious face. **“can I get tha’ drink though?”**

 

Comic nodded, letting go of Red to let him get his drink, squeaking as Red didn’t let go and instead dragged him along by the tinsel still around his neck. He smiled sheepishly at Edge who glared at him.

 

“ **What are you doing?”** Comic was unsure if he was addressing him or red.

 

“aw c’mon, edge, it’s gyftmas, let him have fun.” He grabbed himself a half full bottle of whiskey and downed it instantly, rearranging his tight shorts while someone handed Red a drink and he stumbled off to socialise.

 

“look at him, ‘e’s no’ even feelin’ anxious.” He slurred slightly, placing the empty bottle on the table and picked up another drink, immediately taking a sip, ignoring how Edge cocked a brow bone at him.

 

“ **That’s not the point. He’s-”**

 

“-meanna be lookin’ after himself, yeah yeah, i know, he knows. look at him, he’s enjoying himself, like, _really,_ having fun. c’mon, man, i haven’t seen him smile so carelessly since...y’know.” Edge just sighed in response.

 

“ **...And you’re okay with him acting like _that_?” **He pointed at his brother. Comic sipped his drink as he looked past Edge at Red who was clumsily pinning a snow bunny against the wall, attempting to chat her up. Comic snickered and smirked.

 

“that’s just how he is, but, hey, i’d be happy to let him fuck ‘er while i watch.” He shrugged, spilling some of his drink over his shoulder, before moving to down the rest of it. He needed it if Red was going to act like this today.

 

“ **You really are too alike, both vulgar and shameless.”** Edge tutted in disgust. **“Go on. Just call me if he starts acting off.”**

 

Comic hummed in response, starting to walk over to his soul mate and stumbling at the first step. Regaining his composure, he came up behind Red, running one hand up Red’s ribs, the other lightly over his pelvis, smirking and loving the way he shuddered and pressed into the touches. Comic looked up at the bunny with half lidded eye sockets.

 

“hey, babe, you’re more than welcome ta join us tonight.” He smirked as she blushed, and looking her up and down, he could tell why Red liked her; big eyes, big chest, small waist, and big ass. She was just his type.

 

“S-Sorry, but no thank you.” She waved her paws shyly and ducked under Red’s arm, leaving awkwardly.

 

“aw, das a shame. she was just your type.” Comic smirked, pressing his face into Red’s neck, using the hand on his mate’s pelvis to pull him against him, making sure Red definitely felt the bulge in his shorts. “ _guess that jus’ means you belong to me and me alone tonight.”_

 

Red gasped softly, the flush over his cheek bones growing hotter. He pressed back into Comic, wiggling playfully, forcing Comic to muffle a small moan into the fur of his coat.

 

“ **mm, sweet’eart, this ain’t li’ you.”** Red turned himself around in his mate’s arms as he was pressed against the wall. Comic just shrugged, slowly running his blue tongue up his vertebrae to his jaw, making him shudder and try to press his hips against the other’s, instead pressing his femurs together and reaching down, his phalanges grasping at the material over his crotch.

 

“hmm, maybe you jus’ got me all hot an’ bothered then made me jealous. you’re _mine, sweetheart.”_ His voice was low against his bones, forcing a shiver down Red’s spine to the growing heat between his legs.

 

“ **hnn, ch-children here...”** Red whined lowly, repeating what Comic had said earlier.

 

“oh, _now_ you’re shy?” Comic smirked and stepped backwards, completely letting go of Red, earning him a small, pathetic whine. “you’re fulla surprises today, cherry.”

 

Red didn’t move, leaning against the wall and panting softly, watching as Comic stumbled back over to the couch, smirking to himself confidently. He had planned on fucking Comic, but having Comic act all possessive and dominant flipped a switch in his head. It drove him crazy, and he loved it. He wanted his soul mate to fuck him. He _needed_ his soul mate to fucking wreck him, and make him forget his own name.

 

He inhaled slowly and deeply, pulling his hood up and pressing his flushed face into the fuzzy collar of his and Comic’s coats, awkwardly shuffling towards the couch, shoving his sweaty hands into his pockets. He stood in front of the other, who was downing another drink, and looked down at him, his face burning with embarrassment. It was usually him all over Comic, not the other way around, and he was embarrassed to let people see him so flustered.

 

“ **n-need...”** He looked away, sinking further into the fur of his coat, too embarrassed to say it out loud, too embarrassed to beg to be screwed so hard he can’t walk. He panted softly into his coat.

 

“hm? what was that, darlin’?” Comic tried to sound disinterested, hoping to rile his mate up even more, rarely seeing Red act this way, it drove him mad.

 

“ **fuck you.”** Red half growled, half slurred. How could Comic act like that then just leave him and not even be interested?! Growling in frustration, he wobbled on his feet and climbed onto the couch, squatting on Comic’s lap, yanking him by the neckline of his shirt to give him a sloppy, heated, and needy kiss.

 

Comic let himself groan into Red’s mouth, trailing his phalanges up his mate’s ribs to wrap around his vertebrae, choking him lightly, his other hand reaching to press his pelvis down against his own. Red’s eye sockets widened, and his breath hitched feeling the sudden pressure on his non existent throat. Unable to control himself, he let out a low mewl, grinding his hips down against Comic’s for the friction he so desperately needed, forcing a deep groan from him.

 

“tell...tell me what ya want, red… i wan’ you t’ say it then ya can have it.” Comic panted softly, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, glad that Red’s massive hood covered both their faces. Red whined brokenly as Comic’s hand left his throat.

 

“ **you neeeeed t’ FUCK me righ’ now.”** He was desperate, no longer above begging, he wanted it too badly to care any more. **“please, i fuckin’ need ya soooo bad...pleasepleaseplease, fuuuck you fer doin’ this to me, damn it, i n-need t’ be wrecked, make me forget my own name, i wanna feel it for weeks, make me scream, make me cry, make me bleed, fuckin’ destroy me, please i’m beggin’ you t’ just fucking fuck me. i want you to fuck me, sans, fuck me hard.”**

 

Comic blinked dumbly, he asked for it but he wasn’t expecting Red to just come completely undone or be so needy and graphic. He loved it. His soul was pounding and fluttering, feeling the heat from Red’s soul so close to his. He groaned deeply, his hips bucking involuntarily against Red’s on his lap hearing a frustrated whine from him.

 

“fuck, red, you’re so fucking hot like this, i can’t control myself.”

 

“ **then fuckin’ don’t. i wan’ you t’ lose control for me. come on pleeeaaseee, t-take me home already!”** Red growled, shaking Comic out of frustration.

 

“ahhn, ‘kay, fuck, gimme a sec to focus. ‘m wasted remember, don’t be mad if i get it wrong.” Comic heard Red huff, but regain enough self control to sit still and stay quiet. Comic inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly to calm himself. He clung to Red, closing his eye sockets, really trying hard to focus on their bedroom and not visualise Red beneath him, sweaty, and screaming his na- bedroom, right. Visualising their room, Comic took a deep breath and snapped his fingers.

 

By some miracle, he got it mostly right. With a small _oof_ they landed in the closet, immediately tumbling out onto the floor, landing with Comic on his back and Red falling on top with a small groan.

 

“heh, see i got us-mmf!” He was cut off by Red quickly shifting to straddle his hips and kiss him, hot, and sloppy.

 

Panting into Comic’s mouth, he ground his hips down and forcefully moved his mate’s hands to where he wanted them; one back around his throat and the other between his legs. Comic let Red do what he wanted for a minute, even squeezing his throat lightly, moving his phalanges to tease Red as he rocked his hips, groaning about how wet he was, before moving his hands away and rolling them over, pinning Red to the floor.

 

“that ain’t how this is gonna work, darlin’.” Comic tutted in mock disappointment and leaned forward, trailing the tip of his tongue along his mate’s jaw, earning him a shudder and a long deep whine.

 

“ **fuck. me.”** Red’s tone was a little too demanding for Comic’s taste.

 

“not with that attitude.” He hummed playfully, and leaned forward to whisper. “ _you’re mine. You belong to me. you gotta earn it, beg me for it.”_

 

“ **please...”** His voice was small and pathetic. He gasped, shuddering as Comic absently slipped a hand under his sweater, lightly trailing his phalanges up the inside of his spine. He begged again, louder, when a knee was pressed between his legs, making him grind his hips down hard.

 

Comic made a content noise, watching his soul mate grind on his knee so desperately, his face flushed pale red, eye sockets squeezed shut, and mouth hanging open, panting and moaning to be fucked already. It took all of his self control to not lose himself and do just that.

 

Reluctantly, Comic pulled back, and Red was about to complain when he was suddenly pushed against the wall by his mate’s magic. His eye sockets widened and he gasped in shock, staring at Comic as the magic started tugging at his clothes to undress him. This was new, and he was so into it. It took all of Comic’s concentration to control his magic like this in his intoxicated state, his tongue sticking out as he focused. If it wasn’t for blue glow undressing him, Red would’ve thought Comic looked cute.

 

“ **a-ah! hnn...fuuuuck~”** Red choked out, digging his phalanges into the wall at his sides as a whisp of magic slid under his sweater, up his spine, and wrapped around his throat, another slipping into his shorts, teasing him before pulling the clothing off. Comic smirked confidently, pleased with the reaction he was getting. _He was so fucking into it._

 

“there’s sumthin’ ya don’t see often… my oh-so intimidating tough-guy soul mate a boneless mess, with a dripping cunt, begging for me to fuck him… so beautiful.” He groaned softly, slightly tightening his magic around Red’s throat, watching with half lidded eye sockets as his mate made choked noises, his red tongue hanging out, and eye lights flickering.

 

“ **hnn-ah...god...please...fuck….please...pleeeAAASEEEAHH~”** Red shouted as Comic teleported in front of him, dropped to his knees, and pushed his tongue into his desperate pussy.

 

Comic held the other’s hips in place to prevent him fucking himself on his tongue, humming lowly, and rubbing his thumb over Red’s clit agonizingly slowly to remind him who was in charge. He begged for more through choked sobs, raking his phalanges over the wall leaving scratch marks in the paint where his hands were pinned.

 

“ **ah babe...com...p-please-ahn! ffuuck, g-gonna…”** His legs were shaking, the only thing holding him up being his mate’s magic.

 

Red almost screamed in frustration as Comic pulled back when he was so close to his orgasm, but was cut off when his tongue was replaced with two fingers and Comic moved up to kiss him clumsily. Moving to nip along Red’s clavicle and shoulder, he pressed his fingers against the right spot and sunk his teeth into the bone as Red shook and bucked his hips against him, digging his phalanges into the wall and sobbing brokenly as he came.

 

Panting and whining pathetically, Comic shushed him gently, licking over the bleeding bite marks. Being released from the magic, Red slumped against Comic, shuddering and clinging to him.

 

“you’re doin’ so good, so good, such a good boy.”

 

“ **mm, now you’re gonna fuck me…?”** Red whined softly, looking at Comic with begging, half-lidded eye sockets, his eye lights small red hearts, making his mate flush a little, catching him off guard.

 

“y-yeah… stars, yeah, i gotta fuck ya now.” He moaned softly, the state of his partner and having never seen his eyes lights like that before turning him on beyond belief. “you’re so fucking beautiful like this, fuck, red, i love you so much.”

 

Getting impatient, Red slipped a hand into Comic’s shorts, stroking him lazily, and kissing along his shoulder and vertebrae. Losing himself for a second, his hips rocked into Red’s hand before pushing him down on the mattress, gaining a pleased noise from him. Before he could move, Red had gotten to his knees, pulled his shorts off and began lapping the tip of his cock, humming as Comic’s hand rested on his skull.

 

“hn, babe, thought ya wanted to be fucked…?” He managed through a low moan. Getting no response, he let Red continue for a minute before pushing him back down with magic and holding him there.

 

“ _i’m in charge and if you do that again, i’ll havta punish you. you wanna be a good boy, right? good boys get what they want.”_ Comic pressed himself against the other, getting so close, but not quite giving him what he wanted.

 

“ **yes, please, ima good boy, i’m good, so good, please, ‘m sorry, please please please.”** He felt tears burning the corners of his eye sockets, about to cry out of frustration. He needed it so badly.

 

Comic blinked, staring at his mate dumbly. He loved this version of Red, so compliant, so good, so beautiful begging for him and calling his name. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He kissed his lover sloppy and hard, and flipped him over, shoving his face into the mattress. He slowly and lightly trailed a finger over Red’s soaked cunt, teasing him, and forcing a high pitched needy whine from him, lining himself up and suddenly pressing into him with one switch movement. Red’s eye sockets widened as he screamed, his hands frantically searching for something, anything to hold onto – one curling into the mattress, the other clawing desperately at the carpet.

 

“ **AAHH YES, FUCK, COM, SANS, FFFUUCK MEEEE.”** Red wailed, tears slipping down his cheek bones. He was crying and trembling, and Comic hadn’t even started moving yet.

 

“shh, such a good boy. i’m right here, i’ma be so good to you. i love it when ya scream for me, good boy, such a good boy. i love you so so much.” Comic cooed lovingly, peppering kisses over Red’s vertebrae and down his spine. “hhnn-ahh, so t-tight. shit, red, ya feel so fucking good.” He smirked when his mate had calmed down enough, shoved his face back down into the mattress, almost pulled out, and slammed back into him as hard as he could without hurting him. Red choked on a scream, forgetting to breathe, his sharp phalanges leaving tears in the carpet. His soul fluttered and skipped a beat.

 

Comic bit his other shoulder, drawing blood and breathing hard against him, not used to fucking Red like this, he was embarrassed to admit he wasn’t going to last as long as he wanted, especially not with noises coming from Red being so fucking hot.

 

“ **yesgodfuckyespleaseohmyfuckinggodfuckme.”** Red’s voice went up an octave with every syllable.

 

Comic moaned loudly, his voice cracking, getting close. He stopped and pulled out, hearing Red gasp and growl at the loss, and flipped him back over. Red was panting with his tongue hanging out, saliva dripping down his chin, and his eye lights hazy and mismatched sized hearts. The sight of his mate so utterly destroyed made his soul flip and his dick twitch simultaneously. Growling lowly, he hitched one of Red’s legs over his shoulder, lining himself up, he thrust back into the warmth. Digging his phalanges into Red’s thigh, his other hand moved to choke him again, forcing Red to shudder and spasm around him, arching his spin to lean into the touch.

 

“so...so beautiful….wanna see yer face….scream...my name.” He could barely speak between breathing and moaning, almost losing his mind watching Red’s face and hearing him babble incoherently. “c-close...”

 

Red sobbed and choked over a whine, reaching out desperately to hold onto his soul mate, and Comic’s soul throbbed with warmth at the sight as he leaned forward to hold his hand down against the mattress, while Red’s other hand still clawed at the material.

 

“ **ah-ah, s-sans, g-gon-...so-so- mmmaah, san-shit aHH SAAAANNSFFFUUUCKK”** Red spasmed and tightened around Comic, his bones rattling as his whole body trembled, throwing his head back as his hips jerked against his mate’s.

 

“hhhn, r-red, babe, shittt. So good, good, amazing, you’re amazing.” Comic gasped, his hips jerking erratically before stopping as he reached his orgasm, moving his hand from Red’s throat to grip the mattress by his head to hold himself up, moaning brokenly feeling Red still trembling against him.

 

Comic collapsed half on top of Red, enjoying the ecstasy and warmth radiating from each other’s souls whilst they catch their breath, Red shuddered and grinned lazily, shifting to kiss his mate clumsily, enjoying the content sigh Comic breathed.

 

“ **that...was so good”** Red groaned for emphasis. **“what was tha’ with yer magic? Ya never done that before.”**

 

“heh, i dunno, you were bein’ a brat an’ it seemed like a good idea.” He smiled sheepishly.

 

“ **ya gotta do it more often. i literally saw stars.”**

 

“ya gotta let me fuck you more often.”

 

“ **fuck, i love you.”**

 

“yeah, yeah, i know.” Comic yawned, trying to keep his eye sockets open, exhausted from over using his magic. “...need t’ clean up.”

 

“ **fuck it. ‘m too drunk an’ can’t move, ya fucked me so good.”**

 

“’kay.” He held out a tired arm, signing happily as Red snuggled up to him, and let his eye sockets close, relaxing and passing out almost immediately.

 

Red smiled happily, genuinely happy. Wondering what he ever did to deserve this angel as his soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comment, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
